Life's road and all the twists and turn on it V2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Claudius is the CEO of Roarson's family hospital and Roarson's family doctor's office. His wife Leona works as a doctor in both hospital and the doctor's office. To them a son is born. Lion-o decides to become a obstetrician. So he goes to Thundera Medical Tech. He soon meets a special girl. What else does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

_Claudius is the CEO of Roarson's family hospital and Roarson's family doctor's office. His wife Leona works as a doctor in both hospital and the doctor's office. To them a son is born. Lion-o decides to become a obstetrician. So he goes to Thundera Medical Tech. He soon meets a special girl. What else does the future hold?_

Chapter 1

Claudius and Leona are both in the medical field. Claudius is the CEO of a hospital and a doctor's office. Leona is a doctor who works at the hospital and the doctor's office. Soon they had a son. They named him Lion-o he was a very healthy and strong. "I'm so thankful he's healthy," Leona said. "What do you think he'll grow up to be?" she asked.

"What ever he wants to become we will try help his dreams come true," Claudius said.

Lion-o grew and grew and grew. He was becoming a fine young man. He started of dreaming to become a doctor. Leona couldn't be more proud. "Who's my smart little boy?" she said.

Lion-o was now graduated from High school. He got accepted into Thundera Medical Tech.

"Thundera Medical Tech now that is fine medical school," Leona said.

"Yes a real fine one," Claudius said. "So what field of medicine are you going into?" he asked.

"I'm going into Obstetrics, I want to help mothers and their future babies," Lion-o said.

"That's fine choice you always helped the scout leader deliver animals and loved videos of the birth of baby animals. Most boys your age thought it was gross," Claudius said.

"Dad!" Lion-o said.

"That's a great field Lion-o I'm an Obstetrician too," Leona said.

"I know mom," Lion-o said.

"Well we hope you do well," Claudius said.

"Yes and I have to start packing," Lion-o said.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o packed his things into boxes. Then packed them into his car. He hugged his parents. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad," Lion-o said.

"Bye Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Bye sweetie be careful," Leona said.

"I'll call you when I get there," Lion-o said. Then went in the car.

"Call us when you can son," Claudius said.

"Take care of yourself, make sure you get enough to eat, plenty of water, and enough sleep," Leona said.

"Okay," Lion-o said he waved good bye and drove off.

Lion-o drove for a couple of hours and made it to Thundera Medical Tech. "Okay Lion-o Roarson you are in room 224." the lady said. "Your roommate is studying to be a surgeon." she said.

"Cool," Lion-o said.

Lion-o made it to his room. "Hello, I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Manson Kalve," Manson said. "So are you Claudius Roarson's son the CEO of Roarson's family hospital and Roarson's family Doctor's office?" he asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. "I'm studying to be an obstetrician." he said.

"Nice," Manson said.

Soon they started to go to class. Lion-o had different classes then Manson. Lion-o was learning how to treat different pregnant women ones with one baby or multiples, complications in pregnancy and birth and how to handle it.

Today he was reading one of his medical books and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry too," the lady said.

Lion-o and the lady looked at each other. "Hi, I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosella Clawer," Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosella said.

They handed each other their medical books. "So it looks like you are studying to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"It looks like you are studying to be an obstetrician." Liosella said.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

They went to get a coffee. "This sure is a nice place," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Liosella said.

The two of them started talking and they became friends.

Soon maybe they would be more than friends but for now they had their classes to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was studying hard as he could. He was doing really well. His teachers were proud of him. Lion-o and Liosella saw each other often. They were even dating. They have just become a couple.

Manson would sometimes tease Lion-o about it.

But he ignored it. After 4 long years Lion-o was now a doctor.

"I'm proud of you son," Claudius said.

"I'm proud of you too," Leona said.

Lion-o was given a stethoscope for a graduation present.

"Mom dad the is my girlfriend Liosella she is a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"She sure is beautiful son," Claudius said.

"Yes she's perfect for my boy," Leona said.

Liosella's parents came up. "We spoke with Lion-o over video chat and he's perfect for my little girl," said Lenoch. (Liosella's father.)

"Liosella there is something I've been wanting to do, but been to afraid to until now," Lion-o said. He got down on one knee. "Liosella will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Liosella said hugging him.

"Congratulations you two," Tanali said. (Liosella's mother.)

"We will help pay for the wedding," Claudius said.

"Both of us will," Lenoch said.

The wedding planning had begun.

They set a date for the wedding. It was going to be in October. "Okay October 6th, our wedding date," Lion-o said.

They started to plan. "Okay how about a vanilla cake with raspberry filling and white frosting?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds good," Liosella said. "How about chicken?" she said.

"Good, but we need more than just chicken, how about some nice brisket too my mom's brisket is the best," Lion-o said.

"Okay then my mom's chicken and your mom's brisket," Liosella said.

"Okay then now we must choose the color of the venue," Lion-o said.

"How about red and yellow because it's an autumn wedding?' Liosella said.

"Great," Lion-o said. "Okay now, will our waiters wear gloves?" he asked.

"No," Liosella said.

"Okay, then," Lion-o said.

"I chose Pumyra to be my maid of honor," Liosella said.

"I chose Manson to be my best man," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, we have one more thing to do, I need a dress and you need a tux," Liosella said.

Lion-o and Liosella went to go get their wedding clothes.

Liosella chose a dress that was beautiful it had a jewels encrusted around the middle. "You look beautiful Liosella," Lenoch said.

"Thanks dad," Liosella said.

Lion-o chose a nice tuxedo. "There good fit," he said.

The big day was approaching fast. It was tomorrow and Lion-o got up bright and early. He headed off to where the wedding was being held. His groomsmen helped him get ready. "There, we go, you are a handsome groom Lion-o," Manson said.

"Thanks Manson," Lion-o said.

Liosella was ready now too. "You are beautiful bride." Pumyra said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

Lion-o was waiting at the altar all nervous. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Liosella's father was walking her down the aisle and gave her to Lion-o.

"Friends we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony," the preacher said. "Lion-o do you take Liosella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

Lion-o placed the ring on Liosella's finger and she place the other ring on Lion-o's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed.

It was a big celebration. Soon it was time to go home. Lion-o and Liosella were off on their honeymoon.

It was a nice warm place. Lion-o kissed her and she leaned her head against him. It was wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosella were happily married. Lion-o worked at the hospital and the doctor's office treating pregnant women. Liosella took care of the children that came in. Today Lion-o had a new patient. Her name was Cheetara she and her husband Tygra were going to be first time parents. "Okay Cheetara let's take a look at you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," she said.

"How far along are you?" Lion-o asked.

"9 weeks," Cheetara said.

"I hear this is your first baby," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is and we are happy about it," Tygra said.

Lion-o smeared the gel on Cheetara's middle. "Okay, let's start the ultra sound." he said. He rubbed the remote all over it. He took a good look at it. "Well you two this may come as a shock to you, because you're having twins," Lion-o said.

Tygra and Cheetara kissed each other. "After these hard two years of trying and finally we are having not one baby but two, this is the best news ever," Tygra said.

"Yes it is," Cheetara said.

"Well your twins are very healthy. They are fraternal meaning they will be like any other sibling," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Okay I will see you next month," Lion-o said.

Lion-o had other patients to tend to. He delivered a few babies over the past couple of months. Lion-o was proud of himself.

Time passed and soon it came time for Lion-o to deliver Cheetara's twin boys. She had to get c-section. He was ever so careful about it pulled both the cubs out. "Both are very healthy." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Tygra said.

"My pleasure, I was happy to help," Lion-o said.

Soon Liosella was wanting to be a mother herself. Lion-o was starting to want to be a father. So they decided to have a baby. But they tried for two years. "What are we going to do Lion-o?" Liosella asked.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosella went to be tested to see if they were able to have children. The doctor saw they were both perfectly capable of having kids. "Just keep trying," the doctor said.

"Thank you," they said and left.

Finally a few weeks later they were very happy. Liosella had taken an at home pregnancy test. It was positive. They were so happy that they were crying. Lion-o kissed her. "Finally we're going to be parents." he said.

"I know," Liosella said.

Liosella had an appointment with an Obstetrician named Dr. Jark. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Roarson how are you today, I heard this is your first baby," he said.

"It is Vantin, I hope our baby, is healthy," Lion-o said.

"I hope so too," Liosella said.

"Okay now let's take a look," Dr. Jark said. He rubbed it around and there was a heartbeat. He looked at the sonogram closely. "Well this may come as bit of a shock you are having quadruplets." he said.

"What?!" Lion-o said.

"I know my family has a history of multiples this is a shock." Liosella said.

"Well here is another shock they're identical," Dr. Jark said.

Lion-o still looked a little shock but he calmed down quickly and kissed Liosella. "We are going to have four lovely babies soon." he said.

They were very happy soon they would be parents.


End file.
